


roman renjana

by cutiks (fumate)



Series: dreams of hearts and crowds [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art Industry, Alternate Universe - Artists, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/cutiks
Summary: dari gang sempit ke studio raksasa, dari sunset boulevard ke jalan jaksa; gempa senindo menyapu semua. tak pernah dunia seni sehidup ini sebelumnya.
Series: dreams of hearts and crowds [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. derma dan durma (dan saya di antaranya)

**Author's Note:**

> fiksi ini dan karakter (juga elemen penceritaan lain) di dalamnya adalah milik saya kecuali dispesifikasikan sebaliknya. karya ini dipublikasi secara non-profit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kadang-kadang nehan mengatakan apa yang tidak ingin anungrangin dengar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~me?? posting new stageverse dumps AGAIN???? it's more likely than you think~~ halo, kembali lagi di stageverse bersama saya, lord asmemet, dan ~~pasukan pagar pamor~~ anak-anak saya. karya yang ini khusus dumps untuk lelakon non-musisi. itu mencakup aktor, sastrawan, pelukis, dsb dst. selamat menikmati kepingan kisah dari jagat senindo:)
> 
> cerita chapter ini berlatar di... 2029? setelah zaksi hiatus dan para membernya mulai punya karier sendiri. di sini anin baru semester 5 (karena memang sempat gagal sbm juga dulu).

“Terus lo mau gimana?”

Anungrangin tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia kesal; dengan Nehan yang terus menyeringai di sebelahnya, ya, tetapi juga kepada dirinya sendiri. Ini semua memang salahnya. Kalau Anungrangin sedikit lebih keras kepala dulu, kejadiannya tidak akan begini.

Nehan paham dilemanya. Ia mengerti alasan Anungrangin sedemikian gelisah hingga mampir malam-malam ke kostnya. Teman baik, teman yang baik. Meski kelihatannya tidak _cukup_ baik untuk berhenti menertawakan nasib Anungrangin belakangan, bahkan jika pura-pura demi menjaga perasaan. Hal begitu membuat Anungrangin ingin melakban mulutnya, kadang.

“Saya ndak tahu,” jawab Anungrangin muram, jujur. Kopi hitamnya terus ia aduk. Tak diminum. Sudah agak dingin, pasti tidak seenak tadi. Padahal biasanya Anungrangin selalu menghabiskan kopi suguhan Nehan serupa anak kecil di iklan-iklan mereguk susu. Kopi selalu nikmat. Sekarang, bagaimanapun, Anungrangin hanya melihat minuman pekat yang sama sekali tak menggugah apapun dalam dirinya.

Pundak Anungrangin ditepuk-tepuk. Setidaknya Nehan masih bersimpati meski terkekeh kurang ajar begitu. “Susah emang,” ujarnya. “Kacau banget ini. Apa lo ngga bisa nolak aja?”

Itu tak langsung dijawab. “Bisa,” sahut Anungrangin berat, _tapi_ yang tersirat menggantung di udara.

“Ya tolak aja.”

“Ndak segampang itu.”

“Ngga gampang gimana?” Nehan mengangkat alis, tersenyum kuda penuh rasa geli. “Nin, lo ngga suka dia. Lo _benci_ dia. Ini orang yang sampe lima tahun lo maki-maki terus di Twitter saking gedegnya!”

Nehan membuat semuanya terdengar terlalu mudah. Dulu mungkin memang semudah itu, menggaris batas; sekarang, dengan kondisi yang menimpanya belakangan, Anungrangin tidak merasa semuanya sehitam-putih itu lagi. Ia sedang terjerat. Jika tidak, ia tidak akan mendatangi Nehan untuk berdiskusi sekarang!

“Saya punya hutang budi.” Anungrangin mendorong gelas kopinya menjauh. Ditatapnya Nehan tak senang. “Mana mungkin saya kurang ajar begitu.”

“Kok kurang ajar?” Nehan menggeleng-geleng. “Emang dia maksa? Apa lo ngga dikasih pilihan selain ngeiyain?”

Ah, orang ini. Selalu pandai mencari celah logika Anungrangin. “Dikasih.” Ia merasa seperti anak kecil. Seumpama ia kembali jadi bocah kelas 4 SD, pulang salah urat sehabis main bola, lalu dimarahi dinasihati Nehan—dalam skenario ini ia menjadi Ibu, karena caranya menyadarkan Anungrangin persis mirip Ibu.

“Ndak. Dia bilang suka-suka saya, jangan ngerasa dibebanin yang udah-udah, apalagi terpaksa.”

Nehan menjentikkan jari. “Nah, kan. Dia aja udah bilang gitu. Kok lo malah mikir kalau lo nolak, lo kurang ajar ke dia?”

“Karena beda,” kukuh Anungrangin. “Kamu kan tahu, kemarin Ibu masuk UGD itu—“

“Dia yang bayar,” sambung Nehan tidak sabaran. “Iya, iya, gue hapal. Tapi ya tetep aja. Dia toh ga maksa lo ganti atau apa. Minta aja ngga. Tuh, lo dikasih pilihan gitu, kok.”

Anungrangin menatapnya makin sebal, seolah Nehan tidak bisa diandalkan meski telah dipandu berkali-kali. “Ndak ada namanya pilihan kalau sudah punya hutang budi,” timpalnya. “Apalagi hutang budi sebesar itu. Saya ndak suka.”

Nehan terkakah. Nikmat sekali. Entah bagian mana yang lucu baginya—Anungrangin telah menceritakan semua tetapi, bagi Nehan, ini situasi yang konyol. Namun tak ada yang konyol dari situasi ini. “Nin,” panggil Nehan lagi, memulai. “Buset, Nin. Ini orang yang lo benci. Banget. Dari kita SMP, waktu lo masih artist dengan followers satu-dua, lo itu udah doyan banget ngejelek-jelekin ni orang. Dendam kesumat. Kalau gue ngga kenal elo dari baheula, gue bakal mikir lo itu punya masalah pribadi sama dia. Saking getolnya lo nge-hate speech nih orang.” Ia mengusap wajah.

Anungrangin menggerutu. Matanya menatap sudut atap kamar Nehan, di mana cat hijaunya sudah mulai mengelupas dan sarang laba-laba tergantung manis. Laba-laba itu baik. Setidaknya Nehan yang bilang, karena agak-agaknya kalau ada kecoak atau nyamuk DBD, laba-laba itu yang turun memangsa mereka. Kontrol hama.

Sekarang laba-laba itu sedang turun. Bertengger tak jauh dari sana, entah sedang mencari makan atau justru khidmat mendengar mereka berdebat tak guna begini.

“Sampai kemarin-kemarin juga lo masih gitu. Jangan bilang lo sekarang mendadak tobat.” Nehan mengambil gelas Anungrangin, meminum kopinya. Anungrangin tak begitu keberatan sekarang; ia hanya berharap laba-laba itu melahap Nehan saja supaya anak ini berhenti menertawakan Anungrangin. Teman kurang ajar. “Tolak aja. Ga usah ngerasa ga enak. Lo nge-hate speech dia aja bisa berjam-jam, ngapain ngerasa ga enak.”

“Bukan hate speech kalau fakta,” gerutu Anungrangin. “Saya ndak membabi buta benci dia. Saya cuma ngekritisi.”

Itu membuat Nehan tersedak kopi, terbatuk-batuk keras dan susah bernapas. Biasanya Anungrangin akan sigap membantu, menepuk-nepuk punggung Nehan dan menyuruhnya lebih berhati-hati lain kali. Akan tetapi karena Nehan bisa seperti itu akibat hendak menertawakannya, Anungrangin tidak berbuat apa-apa. Biar saja. Kalau kau kurang ajar, memang akan seperti itu jadinya.

Mereka tak berbuat apa-apa hingga Nehan berhenti batuk-batuk dan mendengkus keras untuk membuat kopi yang masuk hidungnya keluar. Anungrangin menatap saja. Hingga selesai. Nehan menatapnya keki, sesaat, kemudian ia tertawa-tawa lagi. “Saya cuma ngekritisi,” beonya, penuh cibiran. Lantas terkekeh. “Ngekritisin apanya, tah?” Ia mengangkat alis, senyum terlalu lebar untuk tidak penuh ironi.

Baik, baik, barangkali Nehan punya alasan tertawa. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu ucapan Anungrangin yang itu bohong total. Pembelaan semata.

“Ngekritisin dan nyinyir itu ya lha beda, Nin,” lanjut Nehan. “Gue ga masalah kalau lo emang udah berubah pandangan sama itu orang, tapi gue ga suka lo mlantar-mlintir fakta.” Ia menyeruput kopi Anungrangin lagi. “Kejadian kemarin juga kan, lo ikut-ikutan ngehujat dia di Twit.”

Urgh. Anungrangin tak pernah suka jika Nehan sudah mengupasnya begini. “Yang itu salah dia,” tukas Anungrangin, mengelak, masih keras kepala. “Saya ndak perlu membela diri saya karena yang salah ya bukan saya, tah.”

“Terus yang lain?” Nehan mengangkat alis. “Jangan soal itu deh. Gimana soal cuitan lo yang dulu-dulu? Foto dikit dikomentarin. Padahal itu diambil paparazzi, boro-boro dia ngeh lagi difoto.”

“Sudah banyak berita jelek soal dia, Han.” Anungrangin menarik napas. “Saya ndak perlu jelasin lagi, kan.”

“Tapi apa semuanya bener?”

Mulutnya terbuka, cepat, tapi Anungrangin tak menemukan suaranya. Ia menatap Nehan. Duduk di sebelah, Nehan balik memandang, kepala sedikit terlempar ke belakang. Nehan menantinya menjawab. Ia tidak mencerocoskan pemikirannya lagi soal harus bagaimana Anungrangin bersikap, kali ini; Nehan hanya mau mendengar jawaban, murni.

Ia tahu Anungrangin tidak bisa membela diri.

“Media itu,” mulai Nehan. “Ngga selalu jujur. Apalagi kalau beritain seleb, lebih banyak bohongnya. Semuanya dibikin bombastis, dilebih-lebihin. Kadang malah nyebar hoaks. Lo inget waktu Zaksi dituduh nipu ratusan ribu orang yang mau nonton konser mereka? Katanya duitnya diambil tapi konsernya tetep dibatalin, ga bisa refund, dan itu sengaja.”

Anungrangin tak menjawab, tetapi matanya mengkomunikasikan pikirannya jauh lebih baik. Ia tak ingin memikirkan ini.

Nehan tak peduli. “Tahunya apa? Masalah perizinan, kan. Ternyata dilarang-larang pemerintah gegara didakwa mau cuci otak anak muda atau apa, dan yang ngurus gituan ya bukan mereka. Membernya aja gatau konsernya dibatalin ampe udah terbang ke sini.” Ia menatap Anungrangin, lama. “Begitu tahu ya semua tiketnya direfund. Rugi bandar. Lo bayangin kena gituan di Indonesia. Bukan Amerika, bukan Inggris, bukan di negara lain. Di tanah air lo sendiri.”

“Saya ndak tahu kamu ngefans Zaksi segitunya.”

“Kan elo yang waktu itu banyak ngehujat. Gue ya tahunya dari elo.” Nehan memamerkan cengiran lebar. Mengesalkan. Upaya Anungrangin menyindirnya malah berbalik menghantam dirinya sendiri.

Anungrangin mencebik. “Ngebelain kok segitunya.”

“Benci kok segitunya,” ulang Nehan. Ia masih memandang Anungrangin hangat, jahil, sebelum menghabiskan kopi dan berubah lebih serius. “Gue cuma mikir lo harusnya lebih ngerti soal ini—lebih ngerti dari gue,” katanya. “Gimanapun juga, lo dan Zaksi—lo dan _Arya—_ kalian merjuangin hal yang sama. You should be able to sympathize with him. After all, lo dan Arya ngga beda jauh.”

Bagian terakhir itu mengambang berat di depan Anungrangin, memaksanya melihat wajah yang selalu ia ludahi dan corat-coret hitamkan dengan spidol. Anungrangin mengerti maksud Nehan, tentu saja; ia dan Arya sama-sama suka lelaki. Ia dan Arya sama-sama seniman yang menggunakan karyanya untuk berbicara soal marjinalisasi mereka. Lebih dari apapun, Anungrangin mampu (dan seharusnya memang) mengerti apa yang hendak Arya capai, terlepas dari hal-hal lain di antaranya.

Namun Arya tidak sama dengan Anungrangin. Ia cuma anak orang kaya yang kemudian jadi kaya, terkenal, dan besar kepala. Hidup bergelimang surga dunia. Mana tahu ia rasanya dikucilkan? Mana mengerti Arya apa itu perjuangan? Setengah mati Anungrangin berusaha melanjutkan hidup, dan Arya masih bisa membeli semua harga dirinya bahkan setelah Zaksi hancur dan Arya lebur.

Pengalaman mereka berbeda. Pada akhirnya, kesamaan mereka hanya itu saja; sama-sama terasingkan karena orientasi alamiah mereka.

Semua yang Arya sebut upaya supaya orang-orang seperti mereka bisa diterima—semua itu hanya pansos. Caper. Sebagaimana semua orang berkuasa lain memandang hal begini permainan semata.

Anungrangin tak punya alasan untuk bersimpati dengannya.

“Orang begitu ndak perlu dikasihani.” Anungrangin menggeleng. “Memangnya dia sudah apa? Kok ngerasa hebat sekali selama ini. Padahal semua itu, semua yang dia lakukan itu, ndak ada gunanya. Cuma memperparah situasi di sini. Dia ndak ngerti itu. Memang sudah sepa—“

“Nin,” sela Nehan. Suaranya lebih tenang. Gelasnya ditaruh, kosong, berketuk pelan dengan lantai. “Gue ga suka kalau lo gini.”

Anungrangin diam.

“Gue tahu lo benci Arya. Gue tahu lo benci cara dia bawa isu yang setiap hari ngedampak ke elo. Gue juga ngga setuju sama banyak idenya,” ujar Nehan. “Dan gue ga maksa lo buat dukung dia, atau bahkan kasihan sama dia. Yang mau gue garis bawahin adalah ini: konflik lo sekarang lahir karena lo ga bisa mendamaikan kebencian lo dengan rasa terima kasih lo.” Ia mengetuk lengan Anungrangin, telunjuknya agak menekan ke dalam daging di setiap ketukan. “Lo harus bisa nentuin mana yang lebih kuat. Mana yang lebih penting.”

Bukankah itu sesuatu yang jelas. Entah mengapa Anungrangin masih perlu bantuan Nehan mengeja akar permasalahannya. Ia menunduk. “Saya sebenernya nyesel udah begini. Kalau bisa muter balik waktu, mungkin saya ndak bakal bales DM-nya sama sekali. Makin lama diladeni, Arya makin gila.”

Nehan paham. Situasi sekarang memang susah dibayangkan dengan akal sehat; entah bagaimana ceritanya Arya bisa menemukan akun seni Anungrangin dari keponakannya. Lalu bersikukuh mengkomisi Anungrangin untuk membuat sampul album solonya mendatang, meski ia sudah tahu Anungrangin salah satu antisnya yang keras. Itu saja sudah edan; Arya masih harus menambahinya dengan melunasi biaya operasi dan perawatan Ibu tanpa tahu rimbanya—Anungrangin bahkan tak mengerti dari mana ia bisa tahu rumah sakit tempat Ibu dirawat. (Dari Twitter, sebenarnya. Anungrangin memang menyebutkan di cuitan buka komisi yang ia buat dulu. Barangkali memang ini salahnya.)

Sekarang ia mau Anungrangin menemaninya berkendara dari Sumatra ke Jawa. _Balikin mobil temen_ , ia bilang, dan ketika ditanya kenapa tidak kirim kargo saja ( _kamu ini orang kaya_ ) Arya hanya tertawa. _Lo nggak mau ikut gapapa. Jangan ngerasa kepaksa—kalo gamau ya bilang, gue bisa sendiri_. (Kenapa sendiri? Temanmu banyak, penggemarmu banyak, dan kamu selalu bilang kamu benci sendiri. Kenapa sendiri?

Kenapa harus saya?)

Ah. Bagaimana Anungrangin menolak jika dibebani hutang budi sebesar itu. Bapak dan dirinya tidak akan mampu membayar penuh tepat waktu. Ia tidak bisa mengingkari ini: tanpa Arya, Ibu mungkin sudah tidak ada di sini.

Orang gila. Anungrangin selalu benci berurusan dengan orang gila macam Arya. Merepotkan dan menyeramkan.

“I don't think he's a bad person, Nin.” Nehan tersenyum. “Tapi keputusannya balik lagi ke elo. Kalau lo masih mikir dia kayak dulu, yaudah, tolak aja. Arya juga ngasih kebebasan ini kan buat lo milih. Dan kalau lo emang mau— _mau_ , bukan terpaksa—kalau lo emang mau nerima ajakan dia, ya, terima.”

Anungrangin mendesah. “Bukan begini insight yang saya cari.”

“Bukan.” Nehan setuju. Ia mengacak rambut Anungrangin. “Ini insight yang lo tahu lo butuhin. Makanya lo lari ke gue, bukan ke Lita.”

Itu tak bisa dipungkiri. _Kalau lo mau insight yang nenangin daripada nerangin, Lita orangnya. Gue kebalikannya_. Memang mereka berdua sama-sama mengerti fakta ini.

“Gue udah bilang apa yang perlu gue bilang, dan lo juga kayaknya udah ngerti. Sekarang lo tinggal pikir-pikir aja sendiri. Gue ga bisa ngubah pikiran lo.” Ia menjeda. Kemudian, tersenyum dan mengadukan bahunya dengan bahu Anungrangin main-main, Nehan menaik-turunkan alis jahil. “Cuma kalau menurut gue ya lo terima aja. Lo mau balas budi, dia ngga suka sendiri. Sama-sama enak. Lagian kapan lagi lo bisa keliling pulau berdua sama bintang cadas kelas dunia?”

Anungrangin mendungas, mendorong Nehan menjauh. “Kebiasaan.”

“I'm telling you, man, this is some romcom shit. Straight outta Wattpad.” Ia menyeringai. “Or Hollywood, really. Straight outta Hollywood.”

“I'm not straight,” sahut Anungrangin.

Nehan tergelak. Ia menepuk pundak Anungrangin, menggoyangnya, sementara Anungrangin tersenyum, tak begitu memperhatikan lagi. Pikirannya menerka-nerka.

Arya, ah, Ambun Arya. Kau orang gila; seluruh pemberitaan media itu benar. Namun sampai sejauh mana kejujuran mereka?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sugeng ambal warsa den anin!! ❤️❤️❤️ ~~maaf telat sehari hiks~~


	2. kawan sejangka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drusilla dan ambar; alkohol dan pikiran yang bebar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ini rapelan hadiah ila yang telat karena saya lupa ~~hiks udah telat tiga minggu~~ orz. latar sekitar 2025.
> 
> when you wish upon a star adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan cliff edwards, ditampilkan dalam film pinocchio rilisan disney.

Drusilla dan Ambar sesungguhnya akrab dalam hanya satu cara: di bawah selimut alkohol. Mereka hampir tak pernah bergaul lama ketika sedang segar, lebih-lebih saling mencurahkan isi hati. Jasimanu terlampau luas untuk mendekatkan mereka; ada begitu banyak orang dalam proyek ini, karakter mereka belum banyak bertemu, dan baik Ambar maupun Drusilla punya lingkaran mereka sendiri di set. Namun di sini, di bawah temaram kerlap-kerlip lampu dalam ruangan yang terlalu dingin dan terlalu panas secara bersamaan, Drusilla dan Ambar adalah saudara kembar yang terpisah.

“Gue suka Rama,” kata Ambar lagi. “Gue beneran naksir dia. Udah lama banget, dari dulu, tapi Rama kayak ga pernah tertarik sama gue. I mean, kinda hard to read. I'm afraid he'll use that _I like you but not like_ _that_ bullshit.”

Drusilla mengangguk, menatap ke pahanya sendiri, mempersilakan Ambar lanjut bercerita seolah itu bukan kali ketiga ia mendengarnya minggu ini. Ambar begitu kekanakan, Drusilla telah belajar, di bawah seluruh citra intelek dan independennya. Ia tak banyak beda dengan perempuan yang hanya ingin menikah dan hidup bahagia saling mencinta—yang sejujurnya tak pernah ia sembunyikan, keinginan itu, tetapi media selalu menganggapnya candaan semata karena Ambar terlalu kritis dan keras kepala untuk jadi tipikal ibu rumah tangga. Drusilla kadang mengaguminya. Tak banyak perempuan yang masih ingin mengejar mimpi sesederhana pernikahan sentosa, di industri ini. Tak pula Drusilla.

Buat apa menikah jika pernikahan sendiri sudah bukan sesuatu yang sakral lagi? Tak ada kesakralan dalam Hollywood, dalam Indoquake. Hanya ada kepura-puraan. Semua tidur dengan semua, semua menusuk semua; ini keseharian mereka, dan meski ini bukan sesuatu yang hanya ada di industri seni (ia tahu politisi dan orang-orang kaya konglomerat di manapun juga seperti ini), yang dicerca toh hanya mereka. Seniman dan penghibur selalu lebih dekat dengan rakyat dari politisi atau orang konglomerasi manapun.

“Sekarang dia pacaran sama Arya.” Ambar tertawa, hambar. Serupa langit tanpa awan. Indah, ya, selalu indah—tetapi ada yang hilang darinya. “Ya, udah lama sih. Tapi mereka putus-nyambung terus. You'd think they'll just break up for real anytime now, but no. Fucking awful.”

“Tough,” tanggap Drusilla. Ia berpikir sejenak, hendak mengomentari Rama juga, tetapi lantas mengurungkan niatnya.

“Gue ga ngerti apa yang dia liat dari Arya.” Ambar meminum wiskinya pelan. “It's just... he's....”

Drusilla menunggu, tetapi Ambar tak kunjung menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Akhirnya ia menggigit umpan. “A guy?”

“Yeah,” angguk Ambar, kemudian, “I mean, not really. It's just that—he and I, Arya, we're pretty similar, you know?”

Drusilla mengerjap. Lantas, tertawa pelan.

Ambar memerah; antara mabuk dan malu. “Ih, beneran!” rajuknya, merengut lucu. Jemarinya diacungkan untuk menghitung. “Kan sama-sama pendek, terus... sama-sama seniman profesional—dia musisi, gue aktor. Gue juga ada darah kayak dia. Kita sama-sama suka Bob Dylan juga!” Suaranya naik tinggi. “Kan! Gue sama dia mirip!”

Ia selalu lebih apa adanya kala mabuk. Drusilla senang mengetahuinya—kebanyakan karena hal itu berarti ia bisa mengatakan hal-hal tertentu tanpa membuat Ambar marah, yang biasanya _akan_ membuat Ambar marah (memang perempuan itu agak sensitif).

Sebagaimana kali ini. “Lo kan ga pendek. 160-an itu standar buat cewek Indo.” Drusilla sebenarnya tak benar-benar ingin berkata begitu; lidahnya mulai anggal, dan ia awas alkohol mulai mempengaruhinya.

Alih-alih membalas sinis, Ambar manyun. “Lu 177, enak ngomong gitu. Gue di sini kayak liliput ke mana-mana. Mau cewek mau cowok bule kok tinggi semua.”

Drusilla tersenyum simpul. “Ga sebanding dong sama Arya. Dia cuma 154. Itu udah,” ia menjeda, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. “Hm. Kecil banget.” _Apalagi buat cowok_. Itu tak pernah disuarakan, tapi dirinya dan Ambar selalu punya koneksi sendiri kala minum bersama. Hampir-hampir telepati.

“Apa gue ngga kecil?” Ambar menatapnya tepat di mata.

Kecil? Di hadapannya, Ambar selalu terlihat kecil. Mungil, bahkan jika sudah memakai high heels atau kostum adiwiranya kala memerankan Halab. Maka begitulah Drusilla menjawabnya. “Kecil.” Ia menepuk belakang kepala Ambar, umpama anak sekolah dasar.

Ambar tertawa. “Makasih.” Terdiam. Menarik napas panjang, Ambar mengeluh lagi, membenamkan wajahnya ke permukaan meja booth mereka. “I'm such a teenage girl!” serunya, tertawa lagi—tetapi lebih muram dan nyeri. “All of this angst over a basic Hollywood jerk? _Please_.” Ia menengadah, dagu bertumpu di meja. "Maaf ya lu harus dengerin gue nge-sadgirl mulu."

Drusilla tersenyum. Ambar hampir tak pernah minta maaf jika sedang waras. "It's alright," ucapnya. "Gue juga sering bacot kok." _Toh, begitu kita pulang dan sadar, kita ngga bakal bersikap kayak saling kenal_. 

Ambar menutup mata. Diam, tapi tak lama. "Gue cuma ngerasa gue sama dia harusnya bisa jadian." Kepalanya oleng ke kanan. Tuk. Pelan, tergolek. "Kadang gue ngerasa kayak he's interested in me." 

Drusilla menatap gelasnya. "Classic Rama." Ponselnya bergetar; satu pesan masuk dari Ani. Ia mengernyit. Diketuknya pemberitahuan tersebut, bersamaan dengan Ambar yang melempar pertanyaan.

"Kenapa Rama?" Mata Ambar menyipit, menyelidik.

 _Lo di mana? Gue tadi ke apartemen lo ngga ada_.

"Oh, you know." Jemarinya mengetik cepat sebuah balasan. _Tramp Stamp Granny's_. _Lo lagi di LA?_ Kirim. Ia menatap Ambar lagi, yang kini telah duduk agak goyah, tetapi masih memperhatikan Drusilla seperti menanti rahasia. Galak, awas, tapi lucu. Seperti Cingki; Beagle itu begitu sok padahal ada sepinggang pun tidak. Drusilla menahan senyum, menumpukan dagu dan pipi ke tangan kanannya. "Rama has a habit of eyeing people he's interested in."

Ambar mengerjap. "Oh." Ia menjeda, lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Well. I guess yeah."

It's not a guess, Drusilla ingin bilang. Akan tetapi buat apa lah. Ambar pun pasti sudah tahu. Ponselnya bergetar. Drusilla melirik, mengetuk notifikasi sambil melanjutkan. "Bukan cuma ke elo. Ke gue juga pernah."

_Yoi. Masih lama ga? Nanti gua jemput gimana? Sekalian gua ada perlu sama Elias deket sana._

"I guess he had hit on everyone on the set then," desah Ambar. Suaranya menyimpan kegetiran tak tertahankan. "Tapi apa dia lebih suka laki-laki, ya? Arya, terus sama Damar juga kan dia kadang..." Ucapan itu dibiarkan rumpang.

"Yeah," respons Drusilla singkat, tak memperhatikan sungguh-sungguh. _Ada Ambar. Bentar lagi harusnya pulang, tapi kalo lo mau ke sini gapapa_. Kirim. Kala ia mengalihkan pandang lagi, Ambar kelihatan begitu sendu. Tak berdaya dan tanpa harapan; menyedihkan. Drusilla mencucup pipi. "Well," katanya, berusaha memikirkan sesuatu yang barangkali bernada positif. "I don't think he prefers men more than women, just that men are more liberated—you get what I mean—and Rama's kind of old-fashioned in his views."

Ambar setengah tertawa. "Ah, iya. Rama emang gitu... which sucks that I'm head over heels for him."

"It will pass." Drusilla tak yakin, sebenarnya, tapi ia harap begitu—dan Ambar pun memang sedang butuh disemangati. Kegiatan mereka bersama hampir selalu seperti ini; saling merangkul dan menarik satu sama lain dari lubang-lubang mereka sendiri.

 _Drrt_. Pesan masuk.

"I wish." Mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya ke meja, Ambar menarik napas lelah. “You know," katanya, bersandar ke sofa, lalu mengeluh karena permukaannya sama sekali tak empuk. Ia memandangi Drusilla yang memainkan ponselnya. "Rama ke Arya itu kayak Ani ke elu.”

Drusilla membeku sejenak. "Gimana?" tanyanya. Yang mana bodoh. Bodoh sekali. Drusilla tahu apa yang akan Ambar katakan dan ia tidak ingin mendengarnya; dan ia bertanya. Bukannya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dalam usaha pelarian yang sia-sia, Drusilla menatap layar ponselnya, membaca apa yang Ani katakan.

_Oh. Jangan kebanyakan minum kalo gitu._

"Ini cuma pikiran gue," ujar Ambar. "Tapi waktu Rama baru-baru ngejar Arya, dia—he showers him with a lot of attention. Banyak main, banyak ngomongin Arya." Ia berhenti, menimbang-nimbang. "There's a certain something in how he lingers around him constantly."

Drusilla menggeleng. "Ani temen baik gue."

"I saw her interview yesterday." Ambar memandang, mencari sesuatu dalam mata Drusilla. "Ani ngomongin elu."

"Bar."

Itu membuat Ambar meringis. "Maaf." Kepalanya menunduk malu. "I'm really sorry—I've drank too much."

"Gapapa." _Tidak ada yang tidak apa-apa_. Poros dunianya bergeser miring, asing. Drusilla menarik napas tajam, melirik jam tangannya; laga saja. "It's late already."

Ambar bergumam setuju. Penyesalannya melayang lambat di udara, menguliti mereka, mendengungkan hal yang masing-masing dari mereka coba hindari sekian lama. Akhir malam-malam mereka selalu berat, tapi tak pernah seperti ini. Berat karena Ambar dan Drusilla sama-sama tahu mereka akan kembali jadi orang asing di matahari terbit selanjutnya; karena, setelah sesi membedah diri dan saling mengusap lecet begitu, tak ada lagi alasan bagi mereka untuk terus mendekat—serupa dokter dan pasien, pengacara dan tersangka, wrasse dan ikan kakatua. Tak pernah karena salah bicara. 

Udara semakin dingin. Kerjap cahaya merah menyapu ruangan, lambat, sementara bar semakin hidup dan keterhubungan Drusilla dengan Ambar malam ini kian sekarat. Dari dalam booth, Drusilla bisa mendengar orang-orang menyanyi riang mengikuti When You Wish Upon A Star yang dimainkan. _The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing, like a bolt out of the blue. Fate steps in and sees you through_. Ambar menyukai bar ini karena mereka sering memainkan begitu banyak lagu—termasuk Disney. Menggemaskan. Menyebalkan. Drusilla tak pernah bisa memutuskan yang mana yang ia rasakan. Terlalu trivial.

 _Rama ke Arya itu kayak Ani ke elu_.

Trivial. 

Drusilla menghabiskan isi gelasnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> selamat hari kajadiang nona ila! ❤️❤️❤️❤️ ~~also i picked the place at random so, fun surprise for all of us!~~

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
